


💋The New Kid in Town🐙

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fun, One Shot, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-09-09
Updated: 1989-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Blossom is the new kid in town and Lydia has a crush on her Lydia, Kira and Beej take her to their favorite place so they can dance, drink and have fun Will Lydia and Blossom become more than friends just like Kira and BJ?
Relationships: Blossom & Lydia, Kira & Beetlejuice





	💋The New Kid in Town🐙

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strangexunusual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/gifts), [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



Lydia, Kira and BJ were waiting for a new friend named Blossom to come so they can all hangout and have fun together, Kira and BJ's idea of fun is to go to a club to dance, play pool, drink and have fun, they hear a knock on the door and Lydia opens it and sees Blossom at the door they are all dressed nice and finally get into Lydia's car and head to the bar before it gets crowded, they arrive and park the car get out and enter the club and hear the music and start dancing.

Kira and BJ head to the bar to get everyone a few drinks, while Lydia and Blossom are dancing and then walking over to the pool table and get 4 pool cues, they head over to Lydia and Blossom with their drinks and grab pool sticks so they can play pool.

Blossom and Lydia vs, Kira and BJ. Blossom goes first and gets 2 balls into the pockets, then it's Lydia's turn she gets 3 balls into the pockets, BJ goes next and gets 4 balls into the pockets, Kira goes last and misses so it's BJ against Lydia and Blossom she watches them while drinking. BJ watches them while drinking beer.

Blossom and Lydia are still playing but Blossom wins and they both get their drinks, after they are done playing pool, they all dance, after the dance BJ, Lydia and Blossom are drunk so Kira gets them all to the car, in the backseat, gets in and drives home. Once they are home Blossom and Lydia go to their room and lay down but start making out with the door closed. while BJ and Kira are relaxing in their bed.

"So Beej what do you want to do I know your drunk but we can have some fun" Kira said.

"I guess we can watch a horror movie then fall asleep what do you think Scarecrow" Beetlejuice said.

Kira turns on the tv, puts on his favorite horror movie and relaxes, while watching it, but she soon falls asleep, after the movie he turns the tv off and falls asleep.

Meanwhile in her room Blossom and Lydia are still making love.

"I had a crush on you from the first time we met" Lydia said.

"I did too what a coincidence both of us a couple like Kira and BJ" Blossom said.

They both soon fall asleep until morning, when they all wake up, they head downstairs to get coffee for their hangovers, except Kira and BJ, they drink coffee and water and their hangovers are gone, they all watch tv with Lydia sitting next to Blossom holding hands and Kira sitting on BJ's lap with her head buried in his chest.

"Isn't that so adorable Lyds" Blossom said.

"It sure is Bloss we are like that but he is also her protector" Lydia said.

"Aww so your saying when she was 2 years old they met and he protected her ever since" Blossom said.

"Exactly he really cares about her as does he" Lydia said as they continue watching their horror movie while Kira falls asleep in his lap on his chest.


End file.
